Adele in Wonderland
by hh.rockstar
Summary: Second Generation Alice is all grown up with two beautiful children, but when their father harshley removes the children they two must battle crazy creatures and conquer their own fears to be back in the arms of their loving mother Alice.


_When you close your eyes, when you escape to your own world of solitude, is anything really what they seem? Is a butterfly still a butterfly? Does it still have two wings, antennas, is it still symmetrical? Is a butterfly still a butterfly when they close your eyes?_

"You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are? The bloody king of England!"

"I can do what I want Alice it's called being responsible, something which you lack greatly!"

"Responsible! Simon being responsible doesn't mean you have to be so boring!"

"I've made up my mind, I am leaving with the kids tonight and there is nothing you can do about it. It's about time you grew up! Here here, come along now, Adele. Alex. The cab is waiting."

Six year old twins Adele and Alex followed their father's thick and stubby fingers unaware of the whole mess. To them it was just another yelling match between Mommy and Daddy.

"No!" Alice lunged for her children, but a strong hand flew across her face creating a large *Smack*. Baffled by the situation she crumbled to the floor. Everything stopped in that moment and a tinge of ebony tainted her eyelids as she tried to recollect her thoughts. "Please," she gave into the impulse to cry. "just let me say goodbye." Alice whipped her eyes with the back of her hand, which were shaking furiously.

"Two minutes, that's all I shall permit! Then you send them into the cab and by God if they are not in that cab I swear with every breath in my body I shall make your remaining life on this Earth living fire and brimstone." Simon stormed out the door with as much composer as he could muster.

"Like you haven't already." She rolled her eyes then turned to her two children, whose brows were knitted together in pure distress. Alice opened her arms and they ran to hug her, hot tears flowed down three sets of rosy cheeks. "Listen here, shush shush shush. You're going on a little vacation with Daddy and I won't be going. I want you to be brave little soldiers and just know if you ever get lonesome or…or confused or upset you know where to find me! You know where to find me?" Alex shook his head yes,

"My imaginatable!" he giggled, Adele's eyebrows were still stuck in a horizontal line.

"Yes, in your IMAGINATION I will always be there. We can talk with magical cats, play a game of chase with rabbits and around tea time we shall stop to drink tea with people as mad as hatters. Okay?" She hugged the two again.

"But what if that's not real, what if Daddys right and your just talking nonsense." Adele turned towards the door. Alice looked and her beaming boy, deep blue eyes just her father yet there was still joy and happiness in them.

"Adele I will always be right here." She pointed her finger and touched the tip of her finger to Adele's forehead. "I hope you know that."

"But you won't be! You're going to be here and we're not!" Adele pushed away from her mother raising her voice. "There is no such thing as magical cats, hatters drinking tea, and bunnies with watches! There is NO such thing as wonderland!" Adele ran out the door to the cab and the cool night breeze crashed into the room without warning. Alex kissed his mothers wet cheek and followed his sister into the cab. Alice left in the entrance on her knees, hand in her lap, and tears dancing down from her reddened eyes. As the cab pulled off she held her breathe praying she would wake up from this dream, from the pain, but then again she never woke up from things she thought was a dream.

Alice awoke stiff as a board lying roughly on the floor facing the door which was still open. Awkwardly staggering to her feet she clenched her teeth for balance. Replays from the night before flashed in her head like a horror movie. Simon calling her irresponsible, Adele screaming at her, them leaving. When had her life run amuck? It was true she was a little off sometimes, telling vast stories of her childhood and all the adventures she had. She even tried to remake them into new adventures with the love of her life, Adele and Alex. She would stack the pillows into a fort making it way to small for the three of them, so when they were to get out they acted like giants growing and growing. Simon wasn't always a fuddy duddy he would even join them, but it had become less and less over the years. He certainly was not the same man she married anymore. After all was gone one thing remained, she needed to get her kids back. However, curious and more curious, if they would be able to find her.


End file.
